A conventional spike-style toasting device includes heating spikes disposed on an upper surface of a housing. Each of the heating spikes includes an internal heating element which heats the exterior surface of the spike via conduction. In operation, a food item such as, for example, bread for a hot dog or sausage, is placed on a heating spike to form a cavity in the food item and toast the interior portion.
Examples of conventional toasting devices include the “Sandwich Tool” described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,030 to Sibley, the “Bun Puncher and Toaster” described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,564 to Mabey, the “Bun Toaster” described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,275 to Thompson, the “Device for Toasting the Interior of Buns” described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,943 to Frank, the “Heating Apparatus for Bread and Filler Material” described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,146 to Jean-Pierre, the “Internal Bun Toaster” described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,808 to Chomette, and the “Bread Impaling Cooking Utensil” described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,136 to Schmanski, among others, the contents all of which are incorporated herein by reference.